Generally, an air conditioner, which is an apparatus for heating or cooling air using a refrigerant cycle, is sorted into a household air conditioner and an industrial air conditioner.
The household air conditioner may include into a separate type air conditioner in that an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated and an integrated type air conditioner in that an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are combined. The indoor unit of the separate type air condition can be a wall mounted type indoor unit that is mounted on a wall, a standing type indoor unit that is mounted on a bottom part, and a ceiling type (or cassette type) indoor unit that is mounted on a ceiling.
A structure where an Infra-Red (IR) sensor or a Pyroelectric Infra-Red (PIR) sensor, etc., is mounted on one side of the indoor unit to concentratedly supply cool air or warm air to a space in which indoor residents are positioned has been disclosed.